The Assassin in Hogwarts
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: What if Train was stuck at the same age as Eve? What if they got a letter for them to attend Hogwarts? What happens when they meet Harry and the gang? And What about the Triwizard Tournament? Harry Potter Crossover with Black Cat Chapter 3 edited CANCELLED
1. The Wizard

**Sssooooo...i had this idea and wanted to see how I would turn out...if I don't like it I probably will stop typing it...if turns out pretty good I might finish it...**

**Summary: What if Train was stuck at the same age as Eve? What if they got a letter for them to attend Hogwarts? What happens when they meet Harry and the gang? **

**Train: I have to be stuck in a little kids body the whole story!?**

**VFF: Yes...plus your so cute when your small!!**

**Eve: It's not that bad.**

**Train: Yes it is Tears**

**VFF: If I give you food will you be fine?**

**Train: Yes!**

**I DONT OWN BLACK CAT OR HARRY POTTER!!**

**--**

_**The Assassin in Hogwarts**_

_The Wizard_

"Sven when will you find the cure? I don't want to b stuck in this body." chibi Train said as he walked to his partner. He was wearing what looked like his old outfit. A white t-shirt under a dark blue, short sleeved hoody. A bell wrapped around his neck hung loose because of his problem. (if you don't know what he looks like find episode 12 in the anime or chapter 92 in the manga of black cat)

"I have been trying to find it. Its might take longer than we expected." Sven responded. He was wearing his usual white tux and hat with a black under shirt and red tye(sp?).

"You don't look that bad Train. I remember reading a book about someone who shrunk into a little kid." Eve said her face in a book. She was wearing her black dress, her fingerless gloved that went to her elbow, and some black boots that went to her knees.

"Easy for you to say." Train muttered under his breath. They then heard a knock on the door. Train picked up Hades from its holster to make sure it wasnt anyone dangers. He opened the door to find an old man. He was wearing a very dressy robe. "May I speak to Train Heartnet and Eve?" The man asked. Train let him in after seeing that their was no danger.

"May I ask why you are here." Train asked. "I came to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts." He said with a smile. Train tried not to burst out laughing but was failing miserably.

"Excuse me?" asked Sven. "Your letters might help explain." He handed one to Train and Eve.

"I know of your problem so I decided to ask you before you change back." Train stopped laughing and asked "How did you know?"

"I knew about most of your life. I was going to invite you when you were younger but after your tragedy I couldn't find you." He said. Train was silent after that. He looked at his letter and read:(enter letter here)

"Where would you get this supplies?" Eve asked. "Daigon Ally, the best place to find all of this. I will take you their now if you want." He said.

"I have one thing to ask. Can I bring my gun? If not I wont be going." Train spoke.

"If you promise to keep it out of view." Albus said.

" I will, but is their a place where I can practice?"

Albus thought a moment then said. "you could use the ROR(room of requirement). No one knows where it is except me. I'll show you when we get to Hogwarts."

"I'll go then, what about you Eve?" Train said turning to Eve

"Will you be OK by yourself Sven? I don't want you to get lonely."

"I'll be fine! I'll hang with Rinslet" Sven said.

"OK lets go!" Train said His voice filled with excitement.

"Not yet. I will have to send someone else to pick you up to go to Daigon Ally. His name is Hagrid. He will be here in one week. You will attend as a 4th year. I'll see you at Hogarts then." With that he left.

"Well, That was different..." Train said.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Eve said.

--

**VFF:I'm done with the first chapter!**

**Train: dsjhfluhwsd jdhfkhfi**

**VFF: What? Dont talk with your mouth full.**

**Train: GULP I said it was an ok story.**

**VFF: I can take the rest of your food away**

**Train: I loved it! Best story ever!**


	2. Daigon Ally

**I Dont own anything!!**

**VFF: I'm sorry I cant do the whole Hagrid's accent...i tried and turned out horrible...**

**--**

_Daigon Ally_

"So...when is this person supposed to show up?" Train asked Sven

"How should I know! Stop asking every five minutes!" Sven said irritated.

"They should be here soon." Eve said.

A knock was heard through out the apartment. Train was the first to answer the door. "Are you Train and Eve?" asked a very tall man.

"Yes" Train said as if he were talking to anyone. Sven and Eve on the other hand were a little nervous considering his hight. I mean who wouldn't be.

"Let's get goin' then." he said " I'm Hagrid by the way the gate keeper and care of magical creatures teacher."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid, I'm Train and this is Eve"

-Time skip to Daigon Ally-

"Here we are Daigon Ally! Where to first Train?" Him and Train had gotten to know each other better on their trip. They had many things in common like they loved animals.

"Lets get out books first. Eve would probably love that." At the sound of book Eve looked up to hagrid and said "Lets get some books please."

"Books it is. This way." They spent a good 30 minutes looking at books. Well actually Eve did the looking Train kept saying he was hungry. After that they went and had a snack.

"Lets get your wands. Olivanders the best." Hagrid walked in and took a seat while Eve and Train went to the counter. An old man walked up and looked at Eve and said. "Eve and Me need wands please." Train said.

"I know the perfect one for her." He turned and grabbed a wand of the lower shelves and handed it to her. While saying "Unicorn hair and Cherry Wood 7 inches long. Good for Transfiguration" she stood still a moment wondering what to do. "Wave it around." as she did little sparks that looked like fireworks. "Perfect!" Olivander exclaimed.

He turned to to Train his face showed confusion for a second then turned and grabbed a box near the top shelf. Gave it to Train and waited. Train waved it around and broke a window. "That wont due. Lets try this." Again it came out bad. "This is a hard one." Olivander said. They went through many other wands for about 5 minutes.

He picked one up and thought a moment. "A strand of black cat hair, as well as a legendary black phoenix feather, ash wood and orichalcum, 11 inches" He said eyeing the wand before handing it to Train. A wisp of light came out of the wand before stopping.

"Interesting."Olivander said sill eyeing the wand. He was stuck in his thoughts before saying. "I have sold this wand to only one other person. He actually died not to long ago. His name was Zagine. I also heard he joined He who must not be named. But then disappeared before showing up in the papers he had been shot."

Hearing the name made Train freeze. That name made his whole body weak. "How much was he wand." he said trying to get his mind out of the past. Train paid him and left in a hurry. "Hagrid who is he who must not be named?" Train asked.

Hagrid stared at him muttering "why do I always have to tell people."

"He was a very dark wizard who killed many people. He was an awful wizard that disappeared after attacking Harry Potter. His parents were killed as well. Many know him as the boy who lived. You are going to be in his year actually." He said looking uncomfortable.

"Really, thats interesting." Eve said.

"Can I get and animal?" said Train.

"Sure just choose one you like, You to Eve." They looked around a little while before Train picked a black cat and Eve chose a snow owl.

"Your train leaves in twenty minutes here are your tickets, make sure you get there in time. I have to get going." Hagrid said as he left leaving Train and Eve.

"We have to get to 9 ¾ . Have you ever heard of it?" Train asked Eve.

"No."

Train started to look around train 9 and 10 to see a group of people run through the wall. He walked up and touched the wall only to see is hand go straight through. He walked through to see train 9 ¾. "Eve I found it." He said as he pushed his luggage through.

--

**I'm done again hope you liked it!**


	3. Meeting the Gang Edited

**VFF: Sorry for not updating in while I had to go to school (Tear)**

**Train: I never went to school. I joined Chronos at a young age so they taught me.**

**VFF:Lucky...i don't want to go to school!its so much work!!**

**Train:...well VFF doesn't own HP or BC so yeah...**

_Meeting the Gang_

Train and Eve were trying to find a free compartment. They didn't have any luck so they went to one with only three people in it. "May we sit here?" Eve asked of course with no emotion.

"Sure. May I ask who you are. I've never seen you before." said a girl with bushy brown hair. "I'm Hermione Granger please to meet you." she added on. "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasly." She said pointing to a boy with jet black hair and then to one with bright red hair.

"Train Heartinet." Train said as he sat on the seat closes to the door.

"Eve" she said ignoring the questioning glance on why she didn't say her last name. "We are transfers from America."

"Really, what was you school like?" Hermione asked her eyes full of interest.

"Boring, we had way to much home work and the teacher's were terrible." Train said closing his eyes like he was about to take a nap. "Tell me when we are almost there."

"I think it was a really good school. I learned many things. They have many diffrent types of books." Eve said looking at the group.

"What is your favorite book?" Hermione asked looking at Train then back to Eve.

"My favorite book was Hogwarts history. I read it before coming here." Eve said as Ron and Harry gave her surprised looks.

"You read Hogwarts History? Only you and Hermoine have." Ron said.

After that the door opened to show an old women who asked, "Anything off the trolley dears?" Trains eyes snapped open.. "Eve how much money do we have?" he asked making everyone jump.

"I'm not going to give you the money you will spend it all on food."

"But Eve I'm hungry, please just a little bit." he said eyeing the food.

"No." was her reply.

"You can have some of my money Train." Harry spoke up. Saying somthing for the first time since they entered the compartment.

"Thanks, can I have this and..." Train said picking up more and more stuff.

"You shouldn't have done that" Eve told him. Harry found that out himself.

A little while later Hermione spoke up and said." We should probably change into out robes. We are almost their." Everyone nodded. A few minutes later everyone had their robes on. Train loked really weird in his robe. He didnt really like the outfit either. As for Eve she looked like really nice in hers because it fit perfectly.

-Time Skip-

They walked off the train to the carriages which Train was eyeing. "What are those?"He said looking at something the others could not.

"There is nothing their." Hermione said looking at Train.

"I see them to." said Eve.

"Only people who have seen death can see them." said a very strange girl who was reading a magazining upside down.

"I'm Luna Lovgood(sp?). She said looking at Train. "I like your eyes. They look like a cats."

"Thanks?" Train said confused. Train noticed the weird glances from the group except Eve who didnt show any.

After that the got on the carriage. It was pretty quiet most of the ride. Hermione was thinking over what Eve and Train had seen. Ron was thinking about the Feast, as was Train when Ron started to tell him about it. Harry was thinking about the weird transfers he new very little about. Eve was reading all the books she bought from the book story. She had finnished most of them.

When they got to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall took them aside and told them to wait near the entrance until the first years were done. They finished with the first years then walked up to the front. As they made their way up they heard many whispers. Some saying how cute Train or Eve looked. (A/N:I would be one say hoe hot Train looked.) While the others were looking at them as though they were somthing from a diffrent planet.

"I would like to inform you that we have a few transfers this year. We also will be having the Triwizard Tournament. We will be housing some more schools when they get here but before that we need to put these two in to their houses."

"Eve" Eve walked up to the pedestal and sat down wait to see what happen. They placed a hat on her head and then heard a voice say...

**VFF: Done with another chapter...they will probably get longer when I continue the story... **


	4. The Sorting

**VFF: So...i edited chapter 3 because after reading it again I thought it sounded horrid so I changed some of it...**

**Train: I agree it was terrible...**

**VFF:Well...i don't own HP or BC...**

_The Sorting_

Eve sat on the bench and heard a voice say _"Ah, an interesting person we have here. You love to read because it tells you about the world. Interesting, you are made of nano-machines. This is a first. You also would never betray any of your friends. But you also have a lot of bravery to save them and risking your own life. I think you would go best in Gryffondor!"_

The hat shouted the last part so everyone could hear. A burst of applause came from the Gryffondor table as Eve went and sat down next to Hermine.

"Train Heartinet." Professor McGonagall said. Train went and sat down. _"An assassin. Thats interesting."_

"Not any more." Train said cutting him off. _"You seek redemption from the past because of one girl. In the end you couldn't save her from your allies." _

Train's hands griped the stool, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Say another word and I'll rip you to shreds." Train said in a deathly tone.

"_You will do anything for your friends even if you die. But you also have much bravery like your friend. You also hide your true feelings when it comes to certain things. Slytherin or Gryffondor which to choose_." Train sat their waiting for an answer when the hat said. "Gryffondor!" again applause sounded from the Gryffondor table. Train sat down next to Eve. Harry sat across from him and Ron next to him.

"Let me introduce our other schools that will be joining us. The Beauxbatons and the Drumstrangs. With that a group of girls dressed in a blue outfit cam in as well as a bunch of boys dressed in something you'd find in the colder parts of the world.

"Drumstang will be staying in the Slytherins house and Beauxbaton will be in Hufflpuff. Please take your seats." He showed the goblet of fire and said. "You can enter the Triwizad Tournament by putting your name in the goblet. You have to be above age 16(is that the right age?) to enter. Lets begin the feast." Train wondered if he could enter since he really was above that age. He would try later.

Many different types of food showed up out of no where. Train looked at the food and started grabbing as much as possible. Ron was doing the same. After they finished eating they went to the room.

"Password?" ask the fat lady in the picture. "Black Cat." Hermione said making Train stop in his tracks. The portrait swung open to reveal the room. Train was relived.

When they got to, boys on one side girls on the other, they went to their beds. Train opened his trunk to a hidden compartment to see if Hades was their. It was so he quickly put it back before the others could see. After that they all went to sleep.

The next moring everyone woke up to go to classes. Train hid Hades under his robe so no one could see it. After that Train looked at his schedule. He had mostly what Harry had so he decide o follow him around. First they went to Transfigurations, then Potions, After that Deffense Against the Dark Arts, then Herbology, and last was (i forgot what it was called the seeing the future class.)

They went and sat down and waited for instructions. Train was next to Harry, Hermione in the middle of Eve and Ron. Professor McGonagoll walked in and said. "Everyone write this down on your note books." The chalk on the board moved on it own as it wrote "How to change a animal into a cup" it went on explaining. Nothing big happened in that class. Next was potions.

"I hate potions." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"It can't be that bad." Train said thinking they were over reacting.

"Proffesor Snape hates Harry and always treas him badly." Ron said

"Oh" was all Train could think of in reply. They sat down exactly like before and waited for Snape.


	5. Potions With Snape

**VFF: Gomen, Gomen, I haven't updated in like forever...**

**Train: No really.**

**VFF: A few things I want to say before getting started...I know I have really bad grammar...I will keep working on it to make it better but the chapters might not come up as fast...2nd thing I might not update as regularly as I have before...I just started going back to school and I have tons of homework and after that I really don't want to go and write more after that...I will try to get one up every month but no promises ok? Last thing is I will try to make my chapters longer because I agree that the chapters are really short...thats all so on with the story!!**

**Train:Finally...VFF doesn't own Black Cat of Harry Potter...She would also like to thank Nat13 for being persistent (She will write more if someone keeps bugging her,hehe)**

**VFF: ok I was going to put this up a week ago but my laptop freaked out so I had to wait till it was fixed...im really sorry!!**

_Potions with Snape_

Of course, before Snape came in, Malfoy decided to come over and make fun of Harry. Walking up to them he saw his first prey who happened to be the shrunken legendary assassin.

"You let anyone into your group now Potter. You have a pet and a emotionless geek."

Turning around, Harry said "Shut up Malfoy"

"Having a mudblood wasn't enough." he said making Ron turn around to punch him but was stopped by Train. Ron looked at him confused and angry at what he had done. Train turned to Malfoy and said. "You really are weak. Having to brute like them protecting you." this made Malfoy angry as he raised his hand to punch him only to feel Train behind himself. Train leaned over on to Malfoy and said "You should really start training your speed and reflexes. They are really bad." Next Crab tried to punch him at the same time as Goyal which made Train jump back missing their fist only to make them hit each other.

"Strength and brains aren't the only thing you need to catch some one." at this point Harry's gang was laughing at what the group that was in front of them had done. "Class silence." a voice boomed over them. Snape looked over at the 'child' that had caused this then looked over to Malfoy.

"What happened." He said staring at Malfoy for answers only to hear another answer. "I was defending myself so I wouldn't get hurt only to see what they had done to themselves." Train answered which was the truth. "Is it true he asked Malfoy who didn't move. Snape looked at him a moment and said "Train Heartnet I presume. I heard of your...problem. Don't think I will treat you any different from anyone else in my class because of it. 10 points from Gryffondor for disrupting my class" Train did a salute and said "Yes, Sir" a few giggles were heard while others stared at him in amazement. "Take your seat".

Train walked over and sat next to Eve and waited for class to start. "Today we will make a sleeping potion. One drop and you will be out for 5 hours. You have 20 minutes. Here are your ingredients.

Train did the potion the best and fastest which shocked many students including Hermiony. Eve didn't do so well. She was terible at it. All her mixture turned the wrong color. Hers and Nevil were about even on how bad it was. After class Ron ran to catch up with Train.

"That was bloody brilliant. How did you do that?" Train smirked and said "Many years of training."

"Where to next?" Train asked turning to Harry. "DADA, I heard we have an insane teacher named Mad Eye Moody."

"You've never meet him?" Train questioned. "We get a new DADA teacher every year. Most people say its cursed." Harry told him. "Well lets get going then." Train said running ahead of everyone.

**-Time Skip-**

"Class, today we are going to learn the three unfogivable curses." Said Mad Eye after the class had queit. Many students stared at him shocked. Train was not one of them. He was doozing of in the back of the classroom. He only listend when the teacher called his name. "Tell me Heartnet. What is one of the three unfogivable curses?"

"I don't know" Train replied still not really caring. "You should pay attention then. Being from that organization it might help you in the future." Train looked strait into his eyes when he said that. Train had a serious face on now. "I don't know what your talking about professor." He hissed though his teeth. At this point everyone was looking at the two until Eve said. " I think i know the answer professor." Trying to get everyones focus on somthing other than Train.

"What about the ?? curse"(i cant remember the 3 curses so im just going to put a blank...sorry). "Ah yes that curse. It controls the mind of anything." He took out a spider from a jar and mumbled the curse. The spider flew around doing whatever Mad eye made it do. Finally he put it into his hand and asked Nevil for the next one. It went on like that while Train of course was thinking of how the teacher knew where he came from. He hadn't told anyone so how did this teacher know. He had to figure it out soon but for now he didn't trust this teacher at all.

**VFF: Is that longer? I haven't written in a while so I dont know...i tried to make it more detailed tell me if its better or not please...**

**Train:I think it sounds a little better...**

**VFF: ARIGOTO(GLOMPS TRAIN) **

**Train: SAVE ME!!**


End file.
